Gallery:℃-ute Music Videos
The following is a gallery of music videos by ℃-ute. 2006 ℃-ute - Massara Blue Jeans (MV)|Massara Blue Jeans ℃-ute - Soku Dakishimete (MV)|Soku Dakishimete ℃-ute - Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (MV)|Ooki na Ai de Motenashite ℃-ute - Wakkyanai (Z) (SPECIAL EDITION)|Wakkyanai (Z) 2007 ℃-ute - Sakura Chirari (MV)|Sakura Chirari ℃-ute - Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (MV)|Meguru Koi no Kisetsu ℃-ute - Tokaikko Junjou (MV)|Tokaikko Junjou ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (MV)|LALALA Shiawase no Uta 2008 ℃-ute - Koero! Rakuten Eagles (MV) (℃-ute Ver.)|Koero! Rakuten Eagles ℃-ute - Namida no Iro (MV)|Namida no Iro ℃-ute - Edo no Temari Uta II (MV)|Edo no Temari Uta II ℃-ute - FOREVER LOVE (MV)|FOREVER LOVE 2009 ℃-ute - Bye Bye Bye! (MV)|Bye Bye Bye! ℃-ute - Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (MV)|Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu ℃-ute - EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (MV)|EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! 2010 ℃-ute - SHOCK! (MV)|SHOCK! ℃-ute - Shigatsu Sengen (MV)|Shigatsu Sengen ℃-ute - Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (MV)|Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ ℃-ute - Dance de Bakoon! (MV)|Dance de Bakoon! ℃-ute - Aitai Lonely Christmas (MV)|Aitai Lonely Christmas 2011 ℃-ute - Kiss me Aishiteru (MV)|Kiss me Aishiteru ℃-ute - Momoiro Sparkling (MV)|Momoiro Sparkling ℃-ute - Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (MV)|Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko 2012 ℃-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (MV)|Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku ℃-ute - Aitai Aitai Aitai na (MV)|Aitai Aitai Aitai na Kanashiki Heaven MV|Kanashiki Heaven 2013 ℃-ute - Kono Machi (MV)|Kono Machi ℃-ute - Crazy Kanzen na Otona (MV)|Crazy Kanzen na Otona ℃-ute - Kanashiki Amefuri (MV)|Kanashiki Amefuri ℃-ute - Adam to Eve no Dilemma (MV)|Adam to Eve no Dilemma ℃-ute - Bagel ni Ham & Cheese (MV)|Bagel ni Ham & Cheese ℃-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi (MV)|Tokai no Hitorigurashi ℃-ute - Aitte Motto Zanshin (MV)|Aitte Motto Zanshin 2014 ℃-ute - Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (MV)|Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita ℃-ute - Love take it all (MV)|Love take it all ℃-ute - The Power (MV) (Promotion Ver.)|The Power ℃-ute - Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (MV) (Promotion Ver.)|Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) ℃-ute - I miss you (MV) (Promotion Ver.)|I miss you ℃-ute - THE FUTURE (MV) (Promotion Ver.)|THE FUTURE 2015 ℃-ute - The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (MV) (Promotion edit)|The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ ℃-ute - Gamusha LIFE (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Gamusha LIFE ℃-ute - Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (MV) (Promotion edit)|Tsugi no Kado wo Magare ℃-ute - Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ ℃-ute - Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! ℃-ute - Iron Heart (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Iron Heart 2016 ℃-ute - Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? ℃-ute - Summer Wind (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Summer Wind ℃-ute - Jinsei wa STEP! (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Jinsei wa STEP! ℃-ute - Mugen Climax (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Mugen Climax ℃-ute - Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Ai wa Maru de Seidenki ℃-ute - Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ Category:Music Video Galleries Category:C-ute Music Videos